Kitsune's Shadowy lover
by KyuubiKitsune
Summary: title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves because she thought she lost her daughter. When she saw that her sister Kushina Uzumaki had her she calmed down. Kushina was supposed to take the child for her own safety. Kushina and her husband Minato Namikaze named their daughter Naruko Uzu Kaze Kitsune because she had some fox traits. She had two beautiful red fox eas and one fox tail. Little did they know that she would continue to grow a tail until she was nine. I was walking through the streets on my way to Shika's house. I met Shika when I was two. He is the only person besides mommy and daddy who knows about my ears and tail. Because of them I have to hide them under a hoodie and cloak. I was walking through the village one day and came to the academy. I walk into my friend Iruka's classroom. "Ah your finally here Naurko I thought you were never going to get here." He said to me. "Sorry Iruka I kind of had to run from the villagers today because they are worried because my daddy got sick." I tell him. "It's okay." We walk into the classroom and everyone stares at me. "Now class do you remember when I told you we were going to have a special guest and teach to you today?" He asked them. They all nodded their heads. "Good because here she is . Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you to Naruko Uzu Kaze Kitsune the daughter of the f\fourth." he says. "How can a four year old teach us?" a kid yelled from the back. "Iruka do I have permission to teach the way I want or are there rules I have to follow?" I ask him. "You are allowed to teach as you please." he replies. I smirk. "Alright listen up you inconsiderate brats I might be four but I am the Hokages' daughter and already have my summoning contract but it isn't wit the toads it is with the Kitsunes." I say "And if you don't shut up now and pay attention I will make sure you do even if I have to summon a fox to sit next to you." I say releasing a ton of K.I. "now lets get started. Iruka have they gotten to taijutsu yet?" I asked him he just shook his head. "Alright everyone outside now." I say and everyone runs out. 'This is going to be fun' I think.


	2. Chapter 2

After I scared the kids in Irua's class I went home to none other than Kyuubi in my home talking to my mom and dad in her human form. "Okaa-san why is Kyuubi-san in our house?" I asked my mom. She didn't answer just stared at me like she was upset. "Okaa-san does this have anything to do with the fact that I have fox traits?" I asked again this getting a slight nod "Yes Naru it does" she says while looking like she was about to cry. I look from my mom to Kyuubi and then I connected the dots "Kyuubi-san is my real kaa-san isn't she?" I asked starting to cry. "Yes she is we are so sorry we didn't tell you before we just didn't know how to tell you that you are the daughter of the legendary nine tailed fox demon." she said crying. I start to cry and arun out of my house and to Shika's home. When I get there I go to his bedroom window and pound on it. "Shika let me in" I say while crying.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard Naruy pounding on my window. "What does that troublesome girl want now?" I asked myself. When I opened my window I didn't expect to see her crying. "Narui whats wrong?" I asked. "I found out I am the child of a monster.": she said crying even harder. I look at her and realize her henge is down and I can see her twin fox ears and four tails "Naru come inside before others see your ears and tails and then you can tell me all about it if you want to okay?" I say while trying to pick her up. She nods her head and we go in "So how did you come to the conclusion you are the child of a monster?" I asked. "I saw ther Kyuubi in my house and my kaa-san looked upset like she normally does when she hides something from someone and they are about to figure out what it is that she is hiding and when I asked her if I really was the child of Kyuubi she didn't deny it." she said all the while crying harder. When I saw her tears I knew I had to try and stop them but didn't know how so I decided on going to someone who I knew could help. "Hey Naru do you want to go see Itachi? He might be able to help you." I ask hoping she would say yes but when I looked at her I saw she fell asleep in my lap.

**Naru's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Shika's lap and realized I made a big mistake last night. "Hey Shika I got to go I will see you later okay?" I say to him as he wakes up "Sure Naru just be careful" he said to me as I left his house. When I got home I decided to listen to why I was raised by Kushina and Minato instead od Kyuubi. As it turns out Kushina is a demon as well but she couldn't have kids. Kushina is actually a seven tailed fox demon younger sister of Kyuubi and Kyuubi said Kushina could have me if she wanted me so then I asked "If you said kaa-san could have me then why did you attack the village?" as it turns out the whole village knew Kyuubi was about to give birth and alot of the villagers thought it would be a good idea to kill me so she thought I was killed by the villagers but when she saw that her younger sister had me she returned to her den.


End file.
